


Der Beste Aller Guten Tage

by Hekate1308



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, References to A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne war entschlossen, Thiel auf Abstand zu halten und nicht auf sein Werben einzugehen. Doch drei Geister sollten dies ändern. Ein Weihnachtslied AU.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Die Erste Strophe

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist nun einmal mein Ziel, für jedes meiner fandoms eine Version der Weihnachtsgeschichte zu schreiben.^^ Außerdem habe ich mich entschieden, Nadeshdas Tod einmal gekonnt zu ignorieren. Hoffe, es gefällt!

**In der Vorweihnachtszeit**

Karl-Friedrich Boerne war sich schon früh in seinem damals noch jungem Leben klar gewesen, was er erreichen wollte, und hatte von diesem Zeitpunkt an darauf hingearbeitet. Und es hätte wohl auch niemand leugnen können, dass es ihm gelungen war, sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen – zugegebenermaßen, die Rechtsmedizin Münster war nicht die Berliner Charité, aber dafür war er sein eigener Herr, der schalten und walten konnte, wie er wollte, er hatte eine hervorragende Assistentin an seiner Seite, und dank seines (meistens) ausgezeichneten Einverständnisses mit der Exekutive durfte er regelmäßig verhindern, dass sich die Polizei zum Narren machte.

Er hatte sein Mietshaus, sein Auto, sein Abonnement für die Oper (auch wenn er sich bei den heutigen Inszenierungen ab und zu fragte, wieso er sich das ganze überhaupt noch antat) …

Und natürlich hatte er Thiel.

Womit er wieder bei dem Grund dafür wäre, dass er nun allein in seinem Wohnzimmer saß und bei einem Glas ausgezeichneten Rotweins über sein Leben sinnierte.

Denn Thiels Verhalten ihm gegenüber hatte sich in letzter Zeit auffallend verändert… auf alle Fälle auffallend genug, dass sowohl Alberich als auch Nadeshda ein verständnisvolles, fast schon verschwörerisches Lächeln auf den Lippen trugen, wann immer sie sie zusammen sahen, ihn und Thiel.

Im Grunde genommen verstand Boerne ja durchaus, dass sein Nachbar durch seinen Autounfall mit fast fatalen Folgen die Dinge jetzt etwas anders sah als vorher. Es war ja auch für ihn ein einschneidendes Erlebnis gewesen. Aber wieso man jetzt, gute zwei Monate danach, immer noch so ein Aufhebens um ihn machen musste, verstand er beim besten Willen nicht (und er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass zumindest Alberich dies sarkastisch kommentiert hätte).

Aber wenn es nur das gewesen wäre… Nein, es war leider nur allzu offensichtlich was Thiel mit der Sorge um seine Gesundheit, die Suche nach seiner Nähe (er hatte ihn noch nie so häufig abends zu sich eingeladen) und die Anspielungen, die er immer deutlicher fallen ließ, bezweckte.

Irgendwie konnte er ja auch durchaus verstehen, dass Thiel auf den Gedanken gekommen war; auch Boerne selbst hatte einige schwache Momente erlebt, in denen er sich gefragt hatte, was wohl geschehen würde, sollten er und Thiel beschließen, ihre Beziehung enger zu gestalten, als sie ohnehin schon war.

Aber all diese dummen Tagträume (und manchmal, das musste er gestehen, auch des Nachts) endeten stets auf die gleiche Art und Weise – mit der erneuten Erkenntnis, dass er und der werte Herr Hauptkommissar einfach nicht kompatibel genug waren, um eine Beziehung mit allem drum und dran zu wagen. Sie hatten es ja beide schon einmal mit einer Ehe versucht – und waren gescheitert, obwohl sie und ihre jeweiligen Exfrauen ohne Frage mehr miteinander gemein gehabt hatten als er und Thiel.

Natürlich, ein paar Stunden gemeinsam zu verbringen, beim Abendessen oder auch in der Arbeit, das war eine Sache… und er selbst hatte diese Zeit immer als sehr angenehm empfunden… aber wirklich zusammenleben? Er, Boerne, der gerne lautstark seine Opernmusik hörte (die Thiel mehr als einmal in seiner Reichweite als „Kreischen“ bezeichnet hatte) und Thiel, der niemals ein St.-Pauli-Spiel verpasste, der wesentlich unordentlicher war, als es ihm lieb war, nein, das würde auf gar keinen Fall gut gehen.

Und genau darin lag das Problem. Könnten sie beide es versuchen – etwas Spaß miteinander haben – und dann als Freunde auseinander gehen, ja, das wäre natürlich eine andere Sache; aber mit seiner Exfrau hatte er schon seit Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr, und da er noch genau wusste, wie weh Thiel seine eigene Scheidung getan hatte, bestand für ihn keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass der Hauptkommissar ausziehen würde, sobald sich erwiesen hätte, was Boerne ohnehin schon wusste. Und damit hätte er ihn dann verloren, und daran war einfach nicht zu denken.

Nein, am besten wäre es wirklich, wenn alles so bliebe, wie es war – nur dass dummerweise Thiel sich den Gedanken in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dass dies nicht zutraf, und nun versuchte er schon, seit er das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte, mit ihm zu flirten, auf etwas ungeschickte, aber doch ganz charmante Art und Weise, das war auch Boerne nicht entgangen…

Aber was nicht sein konnte, das eben nicht sein durfte, also würde er auf keinem Fall seinem… Werben nachgeben, egal, was Alberich und Nadeshda und die anderen im Präsidium anscheinend dachten. Er hatte doch tatsächlich neulich ein Gespräch zwischen diesem Neuen – Mirko – und Schulze von der Sitte überhört (er hatte nicht gelauscht, als sein Name gefallen war, es war ein Unfall gewesen), das darauf hinausgelaufen war, dass es „an der Zeit“ sei, dass er und Thiel…

Aber es war nicht an der Zeit, und es würde nie an der Zeit sein. Sie würden weiter Nachbarn, Kollegen und gute Freunde bleiben, und ohne Frage würde Thiel dann diese lächerliche Idee wieder vergessen.

Boerne hatte sich schon einen Plan dafür zurechtgelegt, wie dies zu bewerkstelligen war. Er wollte Thiel ja auf gar keinen Fall verletzen – damit hätte er ihn erst recht vergrault – also hatte er vor ungefähr einer Woche angefangen, keine Zeit zu haben, wenn Thiel ihn zu sich einlud oder vor seiner Tür stand. Und tatsächlich zeigte diese Strategie schon erste Früchte – zumindest schien Thiel schon weniger darauf bedacht, mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, als unbedingt notwendig.

Er fühlte sich überraschend schuldig deswegen, aber was sein musste, musste sein.

Nicht dass Alberich es so gesehen hätte. Als Thiel ihn heute zum Mittagessen hatte abholen wollen und er sich entschuldigt hatte, hatte sie ihm einen direkt enttäuschten Blick zugeworfen.

Nicht, dass sie das alles etwas anginge. Er hatte sich vor niemanden zurechtfertigen. Er hatte die Situation genau analysiert und war zu dem einzigen möglichen Schluss gekommen und beschlossen, entsprechend zu handeln.

Weswegen er dann, als er zu Hause angekommen war, bei Thiel geklingelt hatte um ihn mitzuteilen, dass ihr fast schon traditionelles Weihnachtsabendessen dieses Jahr ausfallen würde.

Vielleicht hatte er auch ein bisschen zu sehr geflunkert – immerhin hatte er angedeutet, dass der anschließende Besuch bei seiner Schwester dazu dienen sollte, ihr „jemand“, den es natürlich nicht gab, vorzustellen, aber harte Zeiten erforderten nun einmal harte Maßnahmen…

Er hatte ein ziemlich langes Gesicht gemacht, aber zumindest hatte er leise „Verstehe schon, Boerne“ gesagt, also sollte der Spuk nun bald vorbei sein.

Später würde er sich mit einem müden Lächeln an diesen Gedanken erinnern.

Nun aber leerte er sein Glas und ging zu Bett. 

* * *

Irgendwie hatte er es doch noch geschafft, einzuschlafen – vermutlich hatte es damit zu tun, dass er die letzten Tage kaum ein Auge zubekommen hatte, er dachte wirklich viel öfter an Thiel, als es ihm guttat – und war daher etwas ärgerlich, als er plötzlich erwachte und feststellen musste, dass es gerade einmal zwei Uhr Nachts war.

Vielleicht sollte er sich etwas Milch warm machen? Lächerlich, natürlich, jeder anständige Mann der Wissenschaft wusste, dass neun von zehn dieser Hausfrauenmittelchen nicht funktionierten, aber vielleicht –

„Sie haben sich kaum verändert, Karl-Friedrich.“

Mehr braucht er nicht, um sich kerzengerade im Bett aufzusetzen.

Diese Stimme hatte er seit Jahren – eher seit Jahrzehnten – nicht mehr gehört.

Und besonders gefehlt hatte sie ihm auch nicht, bei Gott.

Professor Kupfer – aus offensichtlichen Gründen von den Studenten „Gott Kupfer“ genannt – war damals an der Universität der Schrecken aller Prüflinge gewesen; und während Boerne selbst seinen Studenten doch auch einiges abverlangte, war er immer stolz darauf gewesen, sie nicht unnötig zu schikanieren, wie es sein ehemaliger Professor aus Spaß an der Freude getan hatte.

Irgendwann, vor ein paar Jahren, hatte er gelesen, dass er gestorben war – und danach keinen weiteren Gedanken an Kupfer verschwendet.

Es bestanden also einige Gründe anzunehmen, dass es völlig unmöglich war, dass der werte Herr nun in seinem Schlafzimmer stand. Einer davon war auch durchaus, dass sich Boerne beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern konnte, ihn jemals durchsichtig gesehen zu haben.

„Zumindest ist es nett zu wissen, dass es einer aus ihrem Jahrgang doch noch zu was gebracht hat – wenn auch nur in diesem Provinznest.“

„Man hat Ihnen ja immer nachgesagt, dass Sie kein Herz hatten“ erwiderte Boerne trocken. „Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass es stimmt.“

„Ja, ja, niemals um einen frechen Spruch verlegen. Daran kann ich mich auch noch gut erinnern.“

Boerne hatte diesen Traum satt, drehte sich demonstrativ um und schloss die Augen. Sicherlich würde es gleich –

Im nächsten Moment lag er auf dem Boden und blinzelte zu dem – zu der Erscheinung hoch. „Also das geht zu weit!“

„Sonst wären Sie ja offensichtlich nicht bereit, mir zuzuhören.“

Er rappelte sich etwas mühsam auf – auch ein Karl-Friedrich Boerne wurde ja nicht jünger – und starrte Kupfer an. „Was – “

„Machen wir es kurz“ verkündete er in demselben Ton, den er gebraucht hatte, um Studenten zu erklären, dass sie durchgefallen waren, „Ich darf doch immerhin annehmen, dass Ihre Bildungslücken nicht so gewachsen sind, dass Ihnen nicht bewusst ist, um was für eine Art Geschichte es sich hier handelt?“

„Nun muss ich aber protestier-“

„Drei Geister werden Sie aufsuchen, Karl-Friedrich“ unterbrach er ihn trocken.

Das war nun wirklich zu viel. „Wie bitte?“

„Man ist an… höherer Stelle davon überzeugt, dass Sie dabei sind, einen Fehler zu begehen. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich dem zustimme – Sie wissen, dergleichen Dinge haben mich nie interessiert – aber es ist nun einmal meine Aufgabe, Ihnen zu erklären, was passieren wird.“

„Also – ich – Sie wollen mir doch nicht tatsächlich erklären, dass sich hier die Weihnachtsgeschichte abspielen wird – “

Boerne wusste doch, dass man ihm eine gewisse Borstigkeit nachsagte, aber das war nun doch wirklich nicht notwendig. Er war doch kein Scrooge! Im Gegenteil, wenn es um wohltätige Organisationen und dergleichen ging, war er immer recht großzügig gewesen. Und niemand konnte von ihm behaupten, dass er sein Geld hortete – sein seliger Vater hätte im Gegenteil sicherlich einiges dazu zu sagen gehabt, wie er damit umging.

„Großer Gott, jetzt stellen Sie sich doch nicht so wie damals in der Physiologievorlesung! Es muss ja nicht immer alles genauso sein wie es im Buche steht, nicht wahr?“

Das war damals auch einer seiner Lieblingssprüche gewesen – wenn es jemand gewagt hatte, eine Diagnose nach den Symptomen zu stellen, die in den Lehrbüchern beschrieben waren.

Dann hatte er plötzlich eine Idee und wandte den Blick ab. Es konnte doch wirklich nicht sein, dass –

„Na endlich fällt der Groschen. Was Sie und ihr Hauptkommissar – “

„Er ist nicht mein – “

„Und Sie unterbrechen immer noch die, die es besser wissen. Ich bin nicht überrascht. Aber jedenfalls sind Sie dabei, ihm – nun – einen Korb zu verpassen, würden die jungen Leute wohl sagen. Richtig oder falsch?“

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an“ murmelte er, immer noch, ohne ihn anzublicken.

„Es stimmt also. Und genau das ist es, was denen da oben Sorge bereitet – soweit ich weiß. Nicht, dass mich ihr Liebesleben wirklich interessiert, aber ich soll angeblich für irgendetwas durch diese Arbeit Buße tun, auch wenn ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen kann, wofür.“

Da fielen Boerne gleich mehrere Dinge ein, aber er fand es besser, nicht zu antworten.

„Also dann, ich habe meine Schuldigkeit getan – jetzt lässt man mich hoffentlich in Ruhe. Machen Sie’s gut, Karl-Friedrich; Sie waren noch einer der hellsten meiner Studenten, und das heißt schon wahrlich genug.“

Nun wollte er ihm doch die Meinung geigen, aber als er den Kopf hob, war Gott Kupfer fort.

Nein, nicht fort – er war natürlich nie dagewesen; Boerne musst gedöst haben und dann aus dem Bett gefallen sein, so einfach war das.

Auch wenn dieses Gespenst Gott Kupfer wirklich gut getroffen hatte…

Nein. Das war völliger Unsinn. Drei Geister sollten ihn besuchen? Wie bei Charles Dickens? Völlig unmöglich. Abgesehen davon, dass es solche Phänomene nicht gab – er selbst war doch am besten qualifiziert, darüber zu entscheiden, was nach dem Tod passierte – wieso sollte irgendjemand „von oben“ einschreiten, nur weil er eine völlig richtige Entscheidung zu seinem Liebesleben getroffen hatte? Das ergab doch wirklich keinen Sinn, selbst wenn er es für möglich gehalten hatte, dass diese Einbildung die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Was er natürlich nicht tat. Auch nicht nur einen Moment würde er dies in Betracht ziehen.

Am besten sich wieder hinlegen, gründlich ausschlafen und das Ganze vergessen. Ja, das war die einzig mögliche und korrekte Vorgehensweise. Und ganz sicher würde er niemals jemanden davon erzählen – man würde ihn ja für wahnsinnig halten!

„Pah“ sagte er laut vor sich hin bevor er sich wieder zu Bett begab, „dummes Zeug!“

Es hatte nicht ganz den gewünschten Effekt.


	2. Die Zweite Strophe

**Der Erste Geist**

Er war doch etwas pikiert, als er wieder aufwachte und es immer noch dunkel war. Man brauchte immerhin etwas ununterbrochenen Schlaf und…

Nach seiner Uhr ging es nach wie vor auf zwei. Wie konnte das sein? Aber nein – als er sie kontrollierte, stellte er fest, dass sie einwandfrei funktionierte und auch mit seinem Handy-Display (er legte sein Mobiltelefon natürlich vor dem Schlafengehen in seine Nachttischschublade, wie es jeder vernünftige Mensch laut den Richtlinien tun sollte) übereinstimmte.

Aber das ergab doch gar keinen Sinn. Außer – der Gedanke war schon fast eine zu große Erleichterung – es war der ultimative Beweis dafür, dass er nur geträumt hatte. Er hatte nur geträumt und war jetzt eben zum ersten Mal diese Nacht aufgewacht, so musste es gewesen sein.

„Ach, Karl-Friedrich, immer dasselbe mit dir“ seufzte eine andere, ihm wohlbekannte Stimme. „Du hast schon als Kind mit mir diskutiert, wenn es um Märchen ging – du wolltest immer für alles eine einfache Erklärung.“

Er setzte sich im Bett auf und starrte die Erscheinung (die zweite der heutigen Nacht? Aber wer konnte das schon mit Sicherheit sagen?) an. Da musste er doch schlucken, bevor er antworten konnte.

„Mama?“

Fünf Jahre war es nun her, dass sie…

„Ach mein armer kleiner Liebling…“ sie strich ihm über die Haare. „Es tut mir leid, so mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, aber du bist dabei, eine große Dummheit zu begehen.“

„Mama –“ wiederholte er etwas hilflos.

„Komm mit, wir müssen uns beeilen.“

„Aber…“ was sollte er sagen? Was gab es überhaupt zu sagen? Damals… also als… als Hanne angerufen hatte, um ihm zu sagen… da waren ihm tausend Dinge eingefallen, die er noch mit ihr hätte bereden wollen, aber jetzt… wo sie vor ihm stand…

Kompletter Schwachsinn. Natürlich war das nicht seine Mutter.

„Karl-Friedrich, musst du wirklich immer so skeptisch sein? Es gibt hier immerhin um dein Liebesleben –“

Das war definitiv ein Thema, über das er niemals ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt hatte – auch wenn er stets den Verdacht gehabt hatte, dass sie seine Frau nicht sonderlich mochte. „Mama…“

„Keine Diskussionen, komm mit!“

Diesen Ton kannte er nur zu gut, und so blieb ihm keine Wahl, als aufzustehen und so zu tun, wie ihm geheißen, auch wenn er lieber nicht in seinem Pyjama das Haus verlassen hätte; aber auf der anderen Seite – dies alles war doch nur ein äußerst seltsamer Traum, als wieso sollte er sich um solche Kleinigkeiten sorgen?

Sie gingen durch die Wand – natürlich, wie in so vielen Adaptationen, wobei die meisten seiner Meinung nach die wichtigsten Szenen ohnehin verhunzt hatten – und er zwang sich, still zu bleiben; es würde ohnehin nichts bringen, Fragen zu stellen; damit hätte er nur so getan, als würde dies tatsächlich passieren, und das tat es ja nicht…

„Da wären wir“ sagte seine Mutter – die Erscheinung, der Traum, das wasauchimmer seiner Mutter – und er wurde gewahr, dass sie vor dem Haus standen, in dem er aufgewachsen war.

Im nächsten Moment standen sie in seinem Zimmer –

Boerne hätte sehr gut auf die Erinnerung, wie er früher einmal ausgesehen hatte, verzichten können.

Seine Mutter sah das natürlich anders. „Du warst so süß – “

Er würdigte auch dies keiner Antwort, vor allem, weil er sich plötzlich daran erinnerte, um welches Weihnachtsfest – denn selbstverständlich war es um die Weihnachtszeit, sonst hätte das Ganze ja überhaupt keinen Sinn ergeben – es sich handelte.

Kurz, nachdem ihm das erste Mal das Herz gebrochen worden war.

Er mochte Lakritze immer noch nicht besonders, auch wenn ihm Thiel dabei geholfen hatte, seine tief verwurzelte Abneigung ein wenig zu überwinden.

Er – sein jüngeres Ich – las eines von den Medizinlehrbüchern seines Vaters.

Er war eben immer strebsam gewesen.

Mama sah das natürlich anders – sowohl jetzt als auch damals; denn während seine Führerin noch den Kopf schüttelte, öffnete sich die Tür und eine jüngere Version von ihr betrat das Zimmer. „Karl-Friedrich, möchtest du nicht ein bisschen rausgehen? Du könntest dich mit deinen Freunden treffen…“

Er hatte nie wirklich Freunde in der Schule gehabt, was sie sehr wohl wusste, aber das hatte sie nie davon abgehalten zu glauben, dass er mehr menschliche Nähe vertragen könnte.

Und mit der Zeit hatte sich ja auch so meine Vertrautheit entwickelt. Da war zum Beispiel Alberich, sein treues, besseres Viertel; sogar Nadeshda und Frau Klemm; und natürlich…

Natürlich Thiel.

Als er zusah, wie seine Mutter den kleinen Boerne überredete, doch noch nach unten zu gehen und ein bisschen Advent zu machen – Gott, das hatte er ja völlig vergessen – fragte er sich, was Thiel wohl gerade machte – aber das war ja Unsinn; es war mitten in der Nacht, er würde schlafen…

„Nicht mein Gebiet, Schatz“ sagte seine Mutter sanft. „Das zeigt dir jemand anderes.“

Also er hoffte doch sehr, dass er vor dem Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht aufwachen würde.

„Komm weiter.“

Als hätte er irgendetwas anderes tun können.

* * *

Obwohl seine Scheidung schon Jahre her und er schon fast genauso lange darüber hinweg war, sank sein Herz doch etwas, als er die nächste Szene, die sich da vor ihm entfaltete, erkannt.

Ihr erstes gemeinsames Weihnachten nach ihrer Hochzeit.

Er warf seiner Mutter einen etwas genervten Blick zu, aber sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich wie so viel Mütter meine Schwiegertochter nicht wirklich leiden konnte… aber sie hat dich doch zumindest eine Weile glücklich gemacht, und dafür war ich dankbar.“

Ihm wurde wehmütig zumute, als er dem jungen Paar dabei zusah, wie es den Baum schmückte und zusammen lachte. Gott, hatte er wirklich einmal mit seiner Frau zu _Last Christmas_ durchs Wohnzimmer getanzt? Es schien fast wie eine Idee aus einem anderen Leben. Und doch… so war es einmal gewesen, als seine geplante Zukunft noch etwas anders ausgesehen hatte, denn natürlich würden sie zusammenbleiben, bis dass der Tod sie schied, vielleicht würden sie auch eventuell über Kinder sprechen…

Diese Zukunft war grandios in sich zusammengefallen wie ein Kartenhäuschen, und er hatte sein Bestes getan, sie zu vergessen. Zum Großteil war ihm dies auch gelungen.

Ein bisschen einsam hatte er sich dann aber doch gefühlt, nachdem sie ihn verlassen hatte, das war er bereit zuzugeben…

„Es war natürlich schade, dass das in die Brüche gegangen ist, aber ihr wart beide noch sehr jung zum Heiraten.“

Sie hatte ihm das damals schon erklärt, er hatte es allerdings auf ihren Antipathie gegenüber –

„Und nur weil es einmal… das muss ja nicht heißen, dass es niemand anderen für dich geben kann, Karl-Friedrich.“

Das wusste er doch. Es hatte Beziehungen nach seiner Ehe gegeben, nur hatten die auch nicht gehalten. Er war nun mal mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet; früher hatte er sich sogar öfter überlebt, ob es nicht am besten wäre, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der dies verstand, der vielleicht auf demselben Gebiet…

Aber das führte nur wieder zu…

„Ich mochte deinen Herrn Thiel ja auf Anhieb.“

„Er ist nicht mein Herr Thiel.“

„Er könnte es aber sein – und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er es auch sein will.“

Er wich ihren Augen aus. „Es ist besser, kein unnützes Risiko einzugehen“ brachte er schließlich hervor.

Sie legte die Hand auf seinen Arm, wie sie es oft getan hatte. „Und was ist, wenn es gelingt?“

„Das kann es nicht. Wir sind viel zu – “

Und schon standen sie wieder in einem anderen Raum, und zwar dem Wohnzimmer, dass er jetzt schon seit über zwanzig Jahren sein Heim nannte.

Die Figur, die gerade darin herumschritt, war eindeutig schon näher and dem gediegenen Professor, den er jetzt darstellet, als an dem jungen verliebten Ehemann, aber ein bisschen dünner war er schon gewesen, und auch die Haare noch etwas dunkler…

Er warf einen Blick auf den Kalender, den er immer an derselben Stelle aufhing. Ah. 2002. Thiels erstes Jahr in Münster. War das jetzt wirklich schon achtzehn Jahre her?

Sein früheres Ich schien sich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen zu haben und verließ kurz den Raum; keine fünf Minuten später war er zurück, zusammen mit…

„Is ja schon gut, Herr Professor, ich bin nur fürs Essen da, vergessen Sie das nicht.“

Hm. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob sie von Anfang an Weihnachten zusammenverbracht hatten, aber so war das wohl…

„Es ist schön, dass du nicht mehr alleine bist“ sagte sie jetzt leise, und er konzentrierte sich mit Absicht auf den Gerichtsmediziner und den Hauptkommissar, die sich gerade zu ihrem ersten Weihnachtsessen neiderließen. „Ich dachte eigentlich… also so am Ende… dass du einfach noch nicht den Mut gefunden hättest, es mir zu gestehen… wobei es nicht wirklich was zu gestehen gibt, nicht heutzutage…“

Also das musste er doch erst einmal hinunterschlucken. Dass schon seiner Mutter aufgefallen war, dass ein bestimmtes… Potential zwischen ihm und Thiel bestand, das ging doch zu weit, wer sollte denn diesen Traum glauben –

„Ich weiß, dein Vater wäre vermutlich nicht erbaut gewesen, aber wo die Liebe hinfällt.“

Moment. „Also von Liebe haben wir überhaupt nichts gesagt.“

Er hätte durchaus nichts dagegen, mehr Zeit mit Thiel zu verbringen – auf mehr als eine Art – und Thiel war wohl ein bisschen in ihn verschossen, vermutlich wegen der Geschichte mit seinem Autounfall, aber das war es auch schon.

„Ach so? Also kochst du für jeden Kollegen regelmäßig Abendessen und lädst sie zur Weihnachtsfeier ein?“

„Ich – also – ich dachte mir einfach, ich bin allein, und er auch – damals hat er sich noch nicht so gut mit seinem Vater verstanden, sie waren relativ lange entfremdet – also – “

„Also habt ihr diese Tradition beibehalten obwohl er und sein Vater nicht mehr entfremdet sind, Karl-Friedrich?“

Das… war ihm noch nie in den Sinn gekommen. Was, wenn Thiel eigentlich viel lieber die Feiertage mit seiner Familie verbringen wollte? Vielleicht hätte er ja auch einmal Lust, seinen Sohn in Neuseeland zu besuchen, statt sich mit ihm –

„Die letzte Erinnerung“ Sagte sie sanft.

Auch dieses Mal brauchte er nicht lange zu überlegen. Letztes Jahr war das gewesen, als die Welt in vielerlei Hinsicht noch eine einfachere gewesen war.

Er hätte vielleicht damit gerechnet, sich etwas zu langweilen – immerhin konnte er sich noch lebhaft genug an letzte Weihnachten erinnern – aber stattdessen…

Stattdessen.

Er war gerade noch dabei, Thiel die rechtsmedizinischen Details ihres letzten Falles zu erläutern, während er ihr Abendessen vervollkommnete – er gab sich an den Festtagen immer noch etwas mehr Mühe, und normalerweise danket ihm Thiel mit diesem Lächeln, dass seine Augen erstrahlen – das war ja auch egal – aber es war nun einmal so, dass er zu dem Zeitpunkt mit dem Kochen beschäftigt gewesen war und daher Thiel nicht im Blick gehabt hatte.

Hätte er darüber nachgedacht, wäre er vermutlich davon ausgegangen, dass er die Augen verdrehte oder gelangweilt dreinblickte.

Keines von beiden war der Fall.

Stattdessen beobachte er ihn – man konnte sogar sagen, dass der Hauptkommissar ihn kaum aus den Augen ließ – und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht – so etwas hatte er bei Thiel noch nie gesehen – so eine gewisse Wärme und ja, Zuneigung, und –

Oh Gott. Was, wenn sich Thiel nun ernstlich in ihn verliebt hatte und diese Gefühle schon eine ganze Weile vor ihm verborgen hatte – nur, um sie jetzt nach seinem Unfall offen zur Schau zu stellen? Nicht nur würde es das wesentlich schwerer machen, ihre Freundschaft aufrechtzuerhalten – nein, noch viel schlimmer, denn dann hatte er Thiel wohl heute mit der Absage ihres Weihnachtsessens und seiner Notlüge wesentlich stärker verletzt, als er es je gewollt hätte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du hast, Karl-Friedrich. Frank ist doch wirklich ein so netter Mann, und ihr beide müsst doch sicher nicht darauf warten, noch älter zu werden…“

Der Kopf dröhnte ihm und er fühlte sich plötzlich unendlich müde.

„Oh Schatz.“ Sie nahm seine Hand. „Komm, ich bring dich zu Bett…“

Er wollte einwenden, dass er dafür nun wirklich schon zu alt war, wie sie ja auch gerade angemerkt hatte, brachte aber die Worte nicht mehr heraus. Dass sie ich ins Bett half, dessen wurde er sich nur noch wage bewusst.

Allerdings würde er sich immer daran erinnern, dass sie ihn auf die Stirn küsste. „Gute Nacht, Karl-Friedrich. Bitte denk darüber nach. Ich liebe dich.“

Und dann versank alles in einer samtenen Dunkelheit, wobei sein letzter Gedanke Thiel galt und diesen ihm so neuen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht…


	3. Die Dritte Strophe

**Der Zweite Geist**

Nein. Er weigerte sich ganz einfach, die Anzeige seiner Uhr anzuerkennen. Es war absolut unmöglich, dass es immer noch zwei Uhr nachts war. Er hatte immerhin zwei ziemlich lange, verwirrende und unangenehme (und hoffentlich nicht auf seinem Unterbewusstsein beruhende – wenn Thiel jetzt wirklich – aber das war völlig ausgeschlossen – sicherlich nicht) Träume hinter sich, und immer noch hatte die Nacht nicht im geringsten vor, endlich vorüberzugehen.

Das war ja schon direkt unhöflich.

Er setzte sich auf. Wenigstens gab es dieses Mal kein Gespenst, dass ihn unsanft aus dem –

Oh je. Da kam Licht aus seinem Wohnzimmer. Und Boerne erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie es in Dickens Geschichte weiterging.

Da er aber nun anscheinend diesen lächerlichen Traum irgendwie beenden musste, seufzte er resigniert und stand auf.

Wie erwartet, saß ein in einem grünen Umhang gekleideter, bärtiger Mann auf seinem Sofa und grinste ihn an. Auf jeder verfügbaren Fläche schien sich Essen gestapelt zu haben – und er fragte sich, ob er das ganze aufräumen würde müssen –

Was Für ein Schwachsinn. Natürlich nicht. Nach Träumen musste man nicht aufräumen.

„Tritt ein und mach meine Bekanntschaft, Mann!“

Auf den… Enthusiasmus, den der Geist laut seinem Schöpfer gezeigt hatte, hätte Boerne gut verzichten können. „Danke, aber ich begehe normalerwiese das Weihnachtsfest auf meine Art, und Sie können ruhig Th – jeden fragen; ich bin beim Essen noch nie knausrig gewesen. Also ist dieses ganze Theater hier für die Katz.“

„Also wirklich! Das gehört nun mal dazu! Sieht es hier nicht prachtvoll aus?“

Edas stimmte – die Erscheinung hatte auch noch dekoriert. Das war ja wirklich nicht mehr tragbar. Weder er noch Thiel hielten sich mit sowas auf; er wusste gar nicht mehr, wann er das letzte Mal einen Weihnachtsbaum geschmückt hatte. „Ich wünsche, dass Sie meine Wohnung –“

„Also dann, wir müssen los. Dem Herrn Professor ein paar wichtige Dinge zeigen!“

„Ich weiß, wie das Weihnachtsfest heuer ablaufen wird“ beharrte er, „Auch nicht anders als in den vergangenen – “

Er brach ab, als er sich erinnerte, dass es aus seinem eignen Wunsch heraus anders werden würde. Auf jeden Fall einsamer.

Der amüsierte Blick, den ihm der Geist schenkte, half nicht wirklich. „Ach ja, dahin wollten wir ja. Schaun wir doch, wie dein geliebter Hauptkommissar es nimmt, dass du ihn einfach so links liegen lässt.“

Er konnte sich wirklich nicht erinnern, jemals einen Geist das Du-Wort angeboten zu haben.

* * *

„Jetzt zieh doch nicht so ein Gesicht, Frankie, ich bin sicher, dein Professor macht das nach den Feiertagen wieder gut.“

Er hatte sich gar nicht mit der Frage beschäftigt, was Thiel denn nun an Heiligabend tun würde, wenn sie nicht zusammen wären – hatte sich ehrlich gesagt nicht damit beschäftigen wollen, da sich sein schlechtes Gewissen schon bemerkbar genug gemacht hatte, als er in Thiels enttäuschtes Gesicht geblickt hatte.

„Da gibst nix wieder gut zu machen.“

„Also wirklich, jahrelang verbringt ihr Weihnachten zusammen und jetzt hat er keine Zeit mehr für dich, ich find schon, da könnt ein hübscher Urlaub für euch beide rausspringen.“

Anscheinend hing Thiel Senior derselben Illusion aus, der auch seine Mutter verfallen war (verfallen hätte können – verfallen wäre – erinnerte er sich, denn nichts hiervon war doch real).

Thiel verschluckte sich an seinem Bier; wenigstens klopfte ihm sein Vater auf den Rücken und ließ ihn aushusten.

„Das wäre ja was“ antwortete er schließlich mit einem Hauch Bitterkeit in der Stimme, „Ich und die Reisen, die der Herr Professor so macht. Nein danke.“

„Aber ich bin sicher, mit der Zeit – “

„Im Übrigen“ fuhr Thiel hastig fort, nun mit einem leicht verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck, der seinen Vater sofort zum Schweigen brachte, „Bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass er sowieso wen anderen – “ er schluckte und fuhr dann im betont lässigen und damit noch unnatürlicherem Ton fort, „Wie ich jetzt weiß, hält er irgendwo ne Freundin versteckt. Scheint was ernstes zu sein – er stellt sie seiner Schwester vor, deswegen sind sie hingefahren. Ich hätte es kommen sehen sollen. Jedenfalls hat er schon eine Weile keine Zeit mehr für mich, wie du das nennst.“

Boerne war nicht klar gewesen, dass ein, zwei Wochen Thiel bereits so lang erscheinen würden…

Und dann überraschte ihn Thiel Senior aber gewaltig. Niemals hätte er sich vorstellen können, dass gewisse väterliche Instinkte die jahrzehntelange Trennung überlebt hatten, aber er platzte heraus mit „Was soll denn das heißen? Da macht er dir ewig den Hof, und als du dich entschließt, ihm Gehör zu schenken, da – “

Den Hof machen? Nicht unbedingt etwas, dass er mit Thiel assoziiert hätte.

„Lass gut sein, Vaddern“. Thiel blickte nach unten auf seine Bierflasche und begann, das Etikett abzuziehen. „Ich weiß, dass du – dass manche geglaubt haben – ich dachte auch, dass – hab mich eben geirrt. Is schon ganz anderen passiert.“

Jetzt klang er aufrichtig traurig, und Boerne war überrascht, wie sehr er sich plötzlich danach sehnte, ihn trösten zu können.

Aber das war natürlich nicht möglich. Selbst wenn er sichtbar gewesen wäre, hätte Thiel ihn wohl nicht gerne sehen wollen.

„Trotzdem, tut mir leid, Junge. Dachte echt, das wird was.“

„Na ja“ er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wird’s nicht, und damit muss ich mich abfinden. Komm, lass uns über was anderes reden; immerhin ‚s Weihnachten.“

„Na, macht’s Spaß?“ fragte ihn der Geist, ungewohnt ernst. „Ist nicht so lustig, ein gutes Herz zu brechen, wenn man dabei zusehen muss, oder?“

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Sie –“

„Aber er ist ja nicht der einzige, der feiert!“ rief er aus und dann waren sie –

Ach ja, er würde ja zu Hanne und Becky fahren – zumindest das Vorhaben war nicht erlogen gewesen.

„KF, hör auf, Trübsal zu blasen“ beschwerte sich seine Nichte gerade. „Wieso hast du nich einfach deinen Freund mitgenommen? Dann wärst du jetzt nicht so mies drauf.“

„Es gibt keinen Freund“ erklärte er trotzig.

„Und wessen Schuld ist das?“ fragte Hanne.

„Da ist nichts zwischen Thiel und mir!“

Der unsichtbare Boerne war sich – genauso wie sein magisches Ebenbild – völlig klar, dass diese Aussage ein Fehler gewesen war, als er das Lächeln seiner Schwester sah. „Ich könnte schweren, dass Becky keinen Namen genannt hat… Hast du doch nicht, oder, Schatz?“

„Nein, Mama, ich glaub, das wäre mir aufgefallen…“

„Also wenn es stimmt, dass dies die gegenwärtigen Weihnachten sind, muss ich diese Szene wirklich nicht zwei Mal durchleben“ regte Boerne sich auf. „Ich verlange jetzt, dass Sie mich umgehend wieder nach Hause bringen.“

„Falls du es nicht gemerkt hast, du sollst hier eine Lektion lernen.“

„Woran ich keinerlei Interesse habe.“

„Zu dumm, einen Stopp müssen wir noch einlegen.“

Er hätte wirklich damit rechnen sollen – die Weihnachtsfeier des Präsidiums. Heuer hatte man sich zur allgemeinen Erleichterung aller, die unter dem Vorweihnachtsstress litten, entschlossen, diese mit einer Neujahrsfeier zusammenzulegen und zwischen den Feiertagen zu feiern – wie Thiel (eher geistreich, hatte Boerne zu dem Zeitpunkt gedacht) angemerkt hatte, handelte es sich dabei ohnehin um eine „verlorene“ Woche, in der niemand so recht wusste, was sie tun sollten.

Ein Blick quer durch den Raum ließ ihn (seltsamerweise ohne jede Befriedigung und sogar – war das ein Hauch von Bedauern? Dabei tat er doch nur das Richtige) feststellen, dass er sich entschlossen hatte, auch diese Feier auszulassen. Vielleicht war er ja immer noch bei seiner Schwester zu Gast.

Thiel saß an einem Tisch, trank Bier und sah ziemlich niedergeschlagen drein (wunderbar – wieder mehr nutzlose Schuldgefühle. Genau das was er jetzt brauchte. Könnte er nicht bitte bald einmal aufwachen?)

Alberich, Nadeshda und Frau Klemm standen in einer anderen Ecke und warfen ihm besorgte Blicke zu.

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was zwischen ihm und Boerne vorgefallen ist?“ fragte die Staatsanwältin in ihrer üblich unverblümten Art. „Ich dachte ja, dass sich die beiden endlich einmal am Riemen gerissen haben – zum Glück, das war ja schon nicht mehr anzusehen… und jetzt sitzt Thielchen hier und bläst Trübsal.“

„Ich weiß es nicht“ sagte Nadeshda. „Ich hab ihn gefragt wo der Professor ist, aber alles was ich als Antwort bekommen habe, war ein „Woher soll ich das wissen?““

„Es sieht also schlecht aus.“

„Sie streiten sich allerdings öfter“ gab Nadeshda zu bedenken, und da musste Boerne zustimmen. Es war mithin ein Grund, dass er beschlossen hatte, Thiels Annäherungsversuche zurückzuweisen. Was sollte das denn schon werden, wenn sie sich ständig in den Haaren lagen?

Auch wenn das meistens… eigentlich bloß Wortgefechte waren, die ihm doch Spaß machten, und dass er immer davon ausgegangen war, dass es bei Thiel nicht anders war. Und wenn er… tiefere Gefühle für ihn hatte, dann musste das wohl der Wahrheit entsprechen, oder?

Richtig gestritten – wenn man das Wort präzise und nicht für jede kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit verwendete – hatten sie sich nur selten, zum Beispiel, wenn er doch etwas zu weit gegangen war (es war nicht oft passiert, nur ein oder zwei Mal, aber wenn man es ehrlich betrachtetet… die Sache mit G.O.D zum Beispiel…)

Im Grunde verstanden sie sich ganz gut, vor allem, wenn man sich vor Augen führte, wie lange sie sich nun schon kannten und Tür an Tür wohnten.

Und überhaupt mochte er es nicht, Thiel derart niedergeschlagen zu sehen. Da hätte er aber jedem, der es gewagt hatte, ihn so traurig zurückzulassen, gehörig etwas erzählt…

Der Geist stupste ihn an. „Na, zuhören, Herr Professor! Und haben wir schon vergessen, was ich grade gesagt habe? Ist doch ganz allein deine Schuld!“

„Ja, aber so hab ich die beiden noch nie gesehen“ sagte Alberich. „Der Chef is ja oft übler Laune, aber was ich da erleben musste, bis er zu seiner Schwester gefahren ist – das war fast nicht mehr tragbar. Und es tut direkt weh, Herrn Thiel so betrübt zu sehen.“

„Ich frage mich wirklich, wie der Professor nur auf die Idee gekommen ist, ausgerechnet jetzt seine Schwester zu besuchen… vielleicht wollte Thiel nicht mitfahren?“ warf Frau Klemm ein. „Wenns noch frisch ist…“

„Aber Professor Boerne ist doch mit seiner neuen Freundin zu seiner Schwester gefahren, um sie seiner Familie vorzustellen“ warf plötzlich der Neue, der sich anscheinend gerne in Gespräche einmischte, die ihn nichts angingen („Mirko, Boerne, Gott, wann merken Sie sich endlich – “ „Sobald ich davon ausgehen kann, dass er unsere Hallen wirklich länger schmücken und nicht wieder nur kurz zu einem Praktikum hier ist, Thiel“ – wie lange war das Gespräche jetzt her? Zwei Wochen? Drei? Es fühlte sich viel länger an… waren sei wirklich schon derart abhängig voneinander?) ein. „Das hat mir Hauptkommissar Thiel erzählt.“

„Was? Boerne und eine Freundin?“ Frau Klemm runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, und auch Nadeshda sah recht zornig drein – Boerne brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, dass sie wütend auf ihn und die fiktive Beziehung, die er eingegangen war, waren, und fühlte sich fast etwas beleidigt. Immerhin hatte er das recht, sich einzubilden, zusammen zu sein, mit wem auch immer er wollte…

Sein Blick wanderte erneut zu Thiel, der sich jetzt aufgerafft hatte und mit einer jungen Kollegin von der Sitte sprach, wohl, um ihre ein paar Tipps zu geben; so sehr er auch immer versuchte, mürrisch zu erscheinen, war er doch von der sentimentalen Sorte.

„Davon hat mir der Chef gar nichts erzählt…“ sagte Alberich. „Klingt so gar nicht nach ihm.“

„Besonders weil – “ platzte Nadeshda heraus, bevor sie sich an Mirkos Anwesenheit erinnerte. „Ich geh mal nach Herrn Thiel sehen“ entschied sie dann.

Wenigstens eine, die sich um ihn kümmerte, statt nutzlose Boerne zu verdammen.

„Das hättest du alles vermeiden können“ sagte der Geist, der nun gar nicht mehr so fröhlich klang.

„Ich wollte doch nur das Beste für Thiel – “

„Das Beste für ihn oder das Bequemste für dich? An Veränderungen muss man sich nämlich gewöhnen und an Beziehungen arbeiten, aber dafür bist du dir ja offensichtlich zu gut… es macht ja nichts, einfach so über Herzen drüberzufahren, die dir zugetan sind.“

„Es ist noch alles sehr frisch“ gab er zu bedenken. „Ich bin sicher, wenn Thiel darüber nachdenkt, dann…“

„Oh das ist nicht mehr mein Gebiet“ sagte er mit einem Lächeln, dass Boerne nun wirklich nicht gefiel. „Das ist seine Aufgabe.“

„Seine – “

Aber plötzlich waren die Feier, die Kollegen, Thiel und auch der Geist verschwunden, und jemand, der von Kopf bis Fuß in eine dunkle Robbe gehüllt war, stand vor ihm.


	4. Die Vierte Strophe

**Der Dritte Geist**

Der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht… das musst er sein. Oder einfach nur der Zukunft. Da waren sich die unendlichen Adaptionen der Geschichte sowieso uneins, wenn man aufpasste, und ein Karl-Friedrich Boerne passte natürlich immer auf.

Mittlerweile war er, auch wenn er immer noch daran festhielt, dass das Ganze ein absurder Traum sein musste, doch resigniert – sollte es eben zu Ende spielen.

„Na dann los“ Seufzte er „zeigen Sie mir, was Sie mir zeigen wollen.“

Die Figur antwortete nicht – natürlich nicht – und ging einfach drauflos. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu folgen.

Hm. Das war definitiv nicht die Weihnachtszeit – eher Frühling, der Vegetation nach zu schätzen. Und der Boerne, der gerade aus dem Auto stiegt (seltsam, es war ein bisschen nass – hatte er Thiel nicht mitgenommen? Moment, er hatte sich ja geschworen, ihre Kontakt ui reduzieren) war sein Ebenbild, es konnte also nicht weit in der Zukunft sein.

Der Geist folgte ihm, also tat er das auch. Was aber so spannend daran sein sollte, dass er seine Post aus dem Briefkasten holte – notgedrungen, wenn ihn ein Notfall wegrief, tat er das mitunter abends – war ihm schleierhaft –

Bis sein zukünftiges Ich erblasste und einen Umschlag entgegen seiner sonstigen ordentlichen Gewohnheiten ganz einfach aufriss. Er überflog den Inhalt und stürmte dann zu Thiels Tür, um wie wahnsinnig darauf einzuhämmern.

„Thiel! Ich weiß, dass Sie da sind!!!“

Wieso klang er so verzweifelt? Im Gegensatz dazu, sah der Theil, der ihm schließlich doch öffnete, so wie immer aus – vielleicht ein wenig traurig. Oder einfach nur müde. „Boerne.“

„Thiel, was ist das bitte?“ er wedelte mit dem Brief hin und her.

„Das sehen Sie doch. Meine Kündigung. Sie müssen sich eben einen anderen Mieter suchen.“

Das traf ihn bis ins Mark. Seine plötzlich schwachen Knie wollten ihn nicht mehr so recht tragen, und er lehnte sich neben die Stumme Gestalt an die Wand. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Nicht in seinen allerkühnsten Träumen – oder eher Albträumen – hätte er je damit gerechnet, dass Thiel ausziehen würde. Es passte doch alles mit der Wohnung – und ihrer Situation.

Was hatte der letzte Geist noch über Veränderungen gesagt? Nun, er mochte sei nicht, das hatte er noch nie. Und wirklich –

„Und wie sind Sie bitte auf die Schnappsidee gekommen, auszuziehen? Sie können mir doch nicht weismachen, dass sie irgendwo in Münster eine bessere Wohnung gefunden haben?“

„In Münster nicht“ lautete die Antwort. „Tut mir auch leid drum. Aber is halt von Hamburg aus zu weit zum Pendeln.“

„Was soll das heißen – Hamburg?“

„Hab mich versetzen lassen. Will halt meine letzten Dienstjahre lieber daheim verbringen.“

Was sollte das heißen? Letzte Dienstjahre? Also so alt waren sie doch beide beim besten Willen nicht – was Zukunfts-Boerne auch gerade versuchte, Thiel klar zu machen, aber der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich war jetzt lang genug in Münster, und Vaddern braucht mich nicht wirklich. Der hat sein eigenes Leben.“

„Aber Thiel…“

„Niemand hier braucht mich wirklich. Nadeshda hat alles im Griff, und sonst…“ Thiel brach mitten im Satz ab. „Es ist für alle das Beste, wenn ich mich vom Acker mache.“

„Aber Thiel...“ wiederholte er.

„Lassen Sie gut sein, Boerne, manche Dinge gehen eben schief. Es war nett von Ihnen, dass sie mich gewarnt haben, bevor ich mich komplett zum Affen mache. Hoffe, es läuft alles gut mit ihr.“

Und damit schloss er die Tür vor seiner Nase.

Boerne fühlte sich genauso verloren und ausgelaugt wie dieses Ebenbild von ihm aussah. „Wieso hast du es ihm nicht gesagt?“ brach es aus ihm hervor „Es war doch nur eine Notlüge – Thiel kennt uns doch – mein Gott, klopf noch mal an!“

Aber stattdessen kehrte er in seine Wohnung zurück.

„Das ist nichts, das sich nicht wieder hinbiegen lässt“ erkläret Boerne dem Geist. „ich meine – Thiel kann doch nicht einfach so gehen. Das würde er nicht machen. Nicht wegen so was…“ Er brach ab, als er merkte, dass er dabei war, ein gebrochenes Herz – Thiels gebrochenes Herz noch dazu – als belanglose Sache abzutun. Und das war es ja nun ganz gewiss nicht.

Abner der Schatten oder was auch immer er war setzte sich nur wieder in Bewegung und so tat er es auch.

Ah. Die Gerichtsmedizin. Und jemand – vermutlich Alberich, so wie jedes Jahr – hatte dezent für Weihnachten dekoriert.

Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und leistete zweifellos so wie immer ausgezeichnete Arbeit, auch wenn Boerne sich fragte, ob er dabei immer so miesgelaunt drein sah.

Da war ja auch schon seine Assistentin. „Kommen Sie, Chef, die Einladung steht noch – ehrlich, ich und Thorsten würden uns freuen, wenn Sie mit uns feiern.“

Ach ja, Thorsten – das war dieser Typ, mit dem sie seit ein paar Wochen ausging. Schien sich also alles gut entwickelt zu haben. Schön für Alberich.

„Danke, Alberich, aber ich bin beschäftigt.“

Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte sie sanft, „Ich hatte mich noch gefragt, ob Herr Thiel uns während der Feiertage vielleicht besucht…“

„Ich bin sicher, Herr Thiel hat in Hamburg genug Freunde, mit denen er die Festtage verbringen kann.“

Und damit endete sowohl das Gespräch als auch die Szene, die ihm der Geist zeigte.

Stattdessen standen sie anscheinend in Thiels neuem Domizil. Er hatte sein Handy ans Ohr geprasst und schien sich ehrlich über etwas zu freuen, und für einen Moment verspürte Boerne eine nicht geringe Anwandlung von Eifersucht, bevor er erkannte, mit wem Thiel da redete.

„Aber nein, Junge, is wirklich schön von dir zu hören… natürlich will ich sie kennenlernen! Ich wird gleich schauen, wann ich Urlaub bekomme, dann buch ich einen Flug…“

Hatte sich Lukas doch mal wieder entschlossen, seinen Vater anzurufen. Na Gott sei Dank – Thiel wurde immer so traurig, wenn er von seinem Sohn sprach…

Wie aufs Stichwort sah er auf einmal wesentlich weniger fröhlich aus. „Nein – ich – da ist niemand. Ich komm allein.“

Dachte er gerade an Boerne?

Aber der Schatten bewegte sich schon wieder, also konnte er schlecht bleiben und es herausfinden.

Sie kehrten zu seiner Wohnung zurück – er ignorierte das neue Schild an Thiels Tür – und betraten sein Wohnzimmer.

Großer Gott. Es mussten Jahre vergangen sein, denn so alt sah er beim besten Willen noch nicht aus. Ein Blick auf den Kalender bewies, dass er recht hatte.

Nun ja. Dass er Weihnachten alleine verbringen würde, sobald Thiel verschwunden war, war ihm bewusst gewesen – er hatte nun einmal keine Kinder, und er konnte Beck auch nicht ewig auf die Nerven gehen.

Trotzdem wirkte das alles fast ein bisschen… traurig. Nicht einmal dekoriert hatte er, auch nicht nur ein kleines bisschen…

Er fragte sich, was aus den anderen geworden war. Er hoffte nur, dass…

Und der Geist schritt weiter, direkt zur nächsten Weihnachtsfeier des Präsidiums.

Es erfüllte ich doch mit einer gewissen Erleichterung, dass sowohl Nadeshda als auch Mirko immer noch da waren, erstere hatte offensichtlich die Nachflöge Thiels angetreten; Alberich hatte natürlich die Rechtsmedizin übernommen, so wie es immer vorhergesehen gewesen war; und dass Frau Klemm sich das feiern nicht nehmen ließ, obwohl sie auch schon in Pension sein musste, war ja nun wirklich keine Überraschung.

„Aber ihren Vorgänger konnten Sie nicht überreden, Frau Haller?“ fragte sie gerade.

„Leider nein, Sie wissen doch, dass der Chef diese Art Feiern schon seit Jahren wie die Pest meidet.“

„Selber Schuld, sag ich da. Thielchen wäre doch wirklich nicht schwer zu halten gewesen. Haben Sie auch eine Karte bekommen?“

Alle nickten.

„Hätte nie gedacht, dass es unseren Hauptkommissar mal nach Neuseeland verschlägt“ fuhr sie fort, „Aber den Enkelkindern scheint’s prächtig zu gehen, und das ist ja die Hauptsache.“

Irgendwie fühlte es sich seltsam an zu wissen, dass nunmehr ein gesamter Ozean zwischen ihm und Thiel lag. Aber es war auch irgendwie vorhersehbar – wenn sich der Kontakt mit seinem Sohn wieder in gesunde Bahnen rückte, gäbe es keinen Grund für ihn, in Deutschland zu bleiben –

Außer vielleicht –

Sollten Sie –

Aber dann –

„Trotzdem ein bisschen schade, ich würde ihn gern noch öfter sehen.“

„Er meinte in seinem letzten Brief, dass er vielleicht einmal im neuen Jahr auf Besuch kommt“ sagte Mirko mit seiner typischen Offen- und auch unschuldigen Ahnungslosigkeit.

Die Frauen warfen sich bedeutungsschwangere Blicke zu, die ihm offensichtlich entgingen.

Alberich lächelte etwas sarkastisch und schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn Frau Klemms und Nadeshdas Augen bereits mit Plänen funkelten.

Als wäre der Zug nicht schon vor Jahren abgefahren, wie es den Anschein hatte. Boerne hätte nie gedacht, dass die beiden so hoffnungslose Romantikerinnen waren.

„Es ist doch schön, dass er und sein Sohn sich wieder so gut verstehen“ sagte er etwas trotzig zu dem Gespenst, das immer noch keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte. „Ja, es ist schade, dass wir anscheinend nicht in Kontakt sind, aber er schreibt den anderen Kollegen noch, also werde ich trotzdem noch ab und zu hören, wie es ihm geht…“

Auch wenn der Gedanke alles andere als angenehm war. Was sollte er überhaupt an den Abenden machen, an denen er sonst mit Thiel gekocht, ferngesehen oder irgendetwas anderes gemacht hatte? Es war direkt lächerlich, aber er konnte sich einfach nichts vorstellen…

Und natürlich lief ihm der Geist schon wieder davon.

Dieses Haus kannte er nun wirklich nicht; der Grund dafür wurde schnell offensichtlich, als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten und Thiel – einen älteren Thiel – vorfand, der mit drei kleinen Kindern spielte.

Thiel war wirklich nicht schlecht gealtert – abgesehen von ein paar Fältchen sah er noch ganz wie der Alte aus.

„Well, well, well, off to bed with you” beschloss ein Mann, der hinter ihnen das Zimmer betreten hatte und ohne Probleme als jüngere Ausgabe von Thiel zu erkennen war.

„No, Dad!“ beschwerte sich das älteste Kind – ein Junge, der die Thielschen blauen Augen geerbt hatte – und wandte sich Thiel – Boernes Thiel – zu. „Opa, sag ihm, dass wir noch auf bleiben dürfen!“ sagte er, zugegebenermaßen mit leichtem Akzent, aber doch in einwandfreiem Deutsch.

„Na kommt, ich les euch noch eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vor“ bestach Thiel die Kleinen eiskalt und führte sie ab zu Bett; sein Sohn schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte aber dabei.

Plötzlich schien es Nacht zu sein; Thiel stand alleine am Fenster und sah in die Nacht hinaus.

Eine Frau, wohl seine Schwiegertochter, betrat das Zimmer. „Oh, Frank – I didn’t realize – “

“It’s alright.”

Sie schaltete das Licht ein. „I know he likes to complain, but he’s glad you moved here, you know.”

“Yes I do” antwortete er mit einem etwas schwermütigen Lächeln.

„What are you thinking of?” fragte sie leise.

“Oh, you know, it’s Christmas. You remember things this time of the year…”

Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Thiel derart gut englisch sprechen konnte, aber er hatte wohl geübt, nachdem er sich entschieden hatte, nach Neuseeland zu ziehen.

„Just something of a love story” sagte er dann, und Boerne wurde mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass er auch Jahre später immer noch an ihn dachte.

Das war – das ließ ihn –

Er wusste gar nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Irgendwie fühlte er sich geschmeichelt, und noch so einiges mehr…

 _Das hätte meine Familie sein können_ , schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf.

_Und Thiel dachte immer noch nach ihn, auch nach all den Jahren._

Thiel…

„Schön, vielleicht habe ich etwas vorschnell gehandelt“ gab er endlich zu. Immerhin – sie verbrachten doch ohnehin schon so viel Zeit zusammen, dass es fast wie eine Beziehung war, oder? Also wieso sollten sich die Dinge so sehr verändern nur weil sie es offiziell machten? Das ergab doch eigentlich wesentlich mehr Sinn als zu denken dass es unweigerlich in die Brüche gehen würden, nur weil sie etwas zugaben, dass doch alle schon längst wussten…

Und wenn ihm eines nun klar geworden war, dann, dass er ebenso starke Gefühle für Thiel hegte, wie der Kommissar anscheinend für ihn empfand. Sein Herz schlug alleine bei dem Gedanken, er könnte doch noch fortgehen, bis zum Hals.

Zumindest musste er sich dann vielleicht keine altklugen Kommentare von Alberich mehr anhören.

„Wie meinen?“

Er hätte schwören können, dass das Gespenst so etwas wie ein kurzes Lachen von sich gegeben hatte, aber es war schon wieder still.

„Und was je–“

Auf die Antwort hätte er gut verzichten können, denn sie bestand daraus, dass ihm plötzlich der Boden unter den Füßen wegbrach und der fiel und fiel –

Und dann wusste er gar nichts mehr.


	5. Die Fünfte Strophe

**Der Morgen Danach**

Als er erwachte, schossen ihm gleich mehrere Gedanken auf einmal durch den Kopf – zum einen, dass es wirklich angenehm war, die Augen zu öffnen und endlich morgendliches Sonnenlicht statt Dunkelheit vorzufinden, zum anderen, dass er vielleicht doch ab und zu etwas weniger Rotwein vor dem Schlafengehen zu sich nehmen sollte, und am wichtigsten –

Thiel.

Auch wenn er nach wie vor nicht daran glaubte, dass irgendetwas von diesem Hirngespinst tatsächlich stattgefunden hatte (auch wenn er sich durchaus vorstellen konnte, dass seine Mutter Thiel gern gehabt hätte, hätten sie sich näher kennengelernt) so wollte er doch unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass Thiel auf so eine abwegige Idee kam, zurück nach Hamburg oder noch weiter weg zu ziehen. Das ging ja nun wirklich nicht.

Und wenn er recht lag, dann gab es da eine relativ einfache und befriedigende Lösung für alle.

Er war schon auf halbem Weg zu seiner Haustür bevor er sich daran erinnert, dass er immer noch seinen Schlafanzug trug. Das ging wirklich nicht – so konnte er doch nicht auf Balz gehen!

Keine zehn Minuten stand er in seinem besten Anzug vor Thiels Tür und läutete.

Erst, als der Hauptkommissar ihn aus seinen wunderschönen blitzblauen Augen verschlafen anblinzelte, erinnerte er sich daran, dass ja eigentlich Wochenende war und Thiel – Frank gerne ausschlief.

„Was gibt’s denn Boerne?“ fragte er schließlich offensichtlich genervt.

„Ich – also – “ er schluckte. Abgesehen davon, sich zu erklären, hatte er nicht wirklich einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was er denn nun genau sagen sollte. „Also ich wollte nur – das mit unserem Weihnachtsessen – das war eine große Dummheit von mir. Wir sollten es auf keinen Fall ausfallen lassen.“

Leider war er nicht annähernd so erfreut darüber, wie er geglaubt hatte. „Wenn Sie jetzt echt glauben, dass ich als Notnagel hinhalte, nur weil ihre Neue keine Lust hat – “

„Es gibt keine Neue“ platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Keine Freundin“ konkretisierte er. „Die gab’s nicht und wird’s auch nicht geben.“

Thiel starrte ihn an. „Und wieso haben Sie dann verdammt noch mal so getan, als gäb’s eine?“

„Ich – also – “ da lief bei weitem nicht so gut, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Schlussendlich rückte er mit der Wahrheit hinaus. „Ich hatte Angst.“

„Angst? Aber wovor verdammt noch einmal – “ Thiel war der beste Ermittler, mit dem er je zusammengearbeitete hatte, und so erriet er doch noch, worauf er hinauswollte. „Oh.“

„Oh“ stimmte er zu, von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretend. Was, wenn er seine Chance bereits –

Theil starrte ihn an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Du. Hattest Angst. Du.“

Bevor er noch Hoffnung aus dem Du schöpfen konnte, fuhr er fort, „Na das wird ja was werden.“

Nachdem er nichts hinzufügte, zwang Boerne sich zu fragen, „Und was jetzt?“

Zu seiner Überraschung griff Thiel entschlossen nach seiner Hand. „Jetzt komm mal rein, ich muss mich umziehen, und dann frühstücken wir. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen.“

Als er ihn in die Wohnung zog, beschloss Boerne, dass diese Reaktion durchaus Grund zum Optimismus war.

* * *

„Schon wieder so gut gelaunt heute, Chef?“

„Es ist ja auch kurz vor Weihnachten, meine liebe Alberich.“

Sie hatten sich entschieden „Das Ganze“ wie Frank es ausgedrückt hatte „noch nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen“ aber das bedeutete nicht, dass Boerne so tun müsste, als wäre er nicht glücklicher, als er es seit Jahren gewesen war.

Das klärende Gespräch war nicht nur zu ihrer beiden Zufriedenheit verlaufen, sondern für all die Zeit, die sie davor hatten verstreichen lassen, ziemlich kurz und präzise gewesen.

Aber das war ihm sowieso alles egal gewesen, nachdem Frank sich dann schlussendlich einfach über den Tisch gebeugt und ihn geküsst hatte, als sei es keine große Sache. Als er ihn später – viel später danach gefragt hatte, hatte er nur auf seine üblich Art und Weise gebrummt dass sie beide „wirklich alt genug wären“ und sich dann geweigert, sich näher zu erläutern, aber das kannte er ja von ihm.

„Und seit wann sind sie so ein Mr. Fezziwig?“ fragte sie, ihn an seinen Traum erinnernd.

Was für ein seltsamer, verwirrender Traum das gewesen war. Aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er durchaus seine positiven Folgen gehabt hatte. Frank hatte definitiv keinen Plan, irgendwohin zu ziehen. Vielleicht konnte man ja stattdessen einmal einen kleinen Umbau in Angriff nehmen… noch nicht jetzt, es war ja alles noch relativ frisch, aber bald…

„Es ist nun einmal Weihnachten“ sagte er.

„Ja, natürlich, Chef.“ Ihre Augen funkelten ihn spitzbübisch an. „Wenn Sie das sagen.“

„Alberich weiß es“ erklärte er Frank dann an diesem Abend als sie vor dem Fernseher saßen.

„Weiß was?“ fragte er, nachdem er sich von seinem geliebten Fußball für einen Moment loseisen konnte. Boerne selbst verstand immer noch nicht, was Leute daran fanden, aber solange es Frank glücklich machte, dass er mitschaute…

„Das mit uns.“

„Oh? Hast du es ihr gesagt?“ Er klang nicht im Mindesten aufgeregt, also machte ihm der Gedanke wohl nichts aus.

„Nein, sie hat es wohl erraten. Zumindest kommentiert sie ständig meine gute Laune“.

Frank schmunzelte. Boerne liebte es, wie seine Augen dabei immer aufleuchteten. „Nadeshda hat was ganz Ähnliches gesagt. Na ja, macht ja nix, oder?“

Nein, dachte er, als er Franks Hand nahm, das machte nun wirklich nichts.

Eher das Gegenteil.

**Heiligabend**

Sie hatten sich nie wirklich etwas zu Weihnachten geschenkt, und auch nachdem sie sich… ausgesprochen hatten, hatte Frank gemeint, dass er ihm wirklich nichts besorgen musste, aber da gab es schon etwas, das Boerne ihm schon eine geraume Zeit hatte geben wollen, und so überreichte er ihm unter dem Weihnachtsbaum – den ersten, den eigener von beiden in über einem Jahrzehnt aufgestellt hatte – eine kleine Schachtel.

„Karl…“

„Keine Sorge, das ist nur der Fairness geschuldet.“

Als er den Schlüssel auspackte, lachte Frank. „Na ja, stimmt. Du kannst ja auch jederzeit bei mir reinplatzen, um dir Butter zu klauen.“

Nicht, dass es wirklich notwendig gewesen wäre. Sie verbrachten jetzt ohnehin ihre Abende und Morgen zusammen, wenn es ging.

Er küsste ihn sanft. Schien, als wäre das Geschenk gut angekommen.

**Die Weihnachtsfeier des Präsidiums**

Schlussendlich hatten sie beschlossen, Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen (gut, dass sie nicht versuchten, dass Ganze geheim zu halten, er übernahm ja schon Franks Diktion) und als Paar auf der Weihnachtsfeier zu erscheinen. Ihre Familie wussten schon von der neuesten Entwicklung – Herbert („Ich bestehe darauf, Kalle“) war am 25. plötzlich vor Franks Tür gestanden, und dann war es einfach als beste Lösung erschienen, Hanne anzurufen und es sie wissen zu lassen – und als sich dann Lukas auch noch gemeldet hatte, hatte Frank keine Zeit verschwendet, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Selbst Leila hatte er eine SMS geschickt.

Blieben also nur noch ihre Kollegen und Freunde.

Und so betraten sie den Raum gemeinsam.

„Ah, da sind sie ja.“

Wie in seinem Tram standen Frau Klemm, Nadeshda und Alberich an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich, allerdings war der Frank, der neben ihm her schritt, wesentlich zufriedener als der aus seinem Traum.

„Frohes Fest“ sagte Frank, sobald sie den Tisch erreicht hatten.

„Ah, Thielchen und der werte Herr Professor“ grinste Frau Klemm. „Na, hat er Sie mal wieder mitgenommen?“

Es war nicht schwer zu sehen, dass sie eindeutig Alberichs und Nadeshdas Verdacht teilte.

„Allerdings, gibt ja keinen Grund, Frank bei so einer Kälte herradeln zu lassen.“

Sie bemerkten es natürlich sofort – andernfalls hätten sie sich wohl auch bei der Berufswahl gründlich vertan gehabt.

„Von wegen. Ihr kennt ihn ja; solange der mit seinem Arbeiterauto rumfahren kann, macht er’s nach. Ich hol uns mal Getränke, Karl; Keine Sorge, weiß schon welcher Wein es ein darf.“

Frank war der erste, der seinen Namen jemals so abgekürzt hatte, und es gefiel ihm wesentlich besser, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Na, Chef“ sagte Alberich während Frank sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzte, „Haben Sie uns etwas zu sagen?“

„Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt.“

„Haben sie sich mal nicht so, ich will ja nur wissen, ob es Grund zum Gratulieren gibt,“

Er fand Franks Augen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und lächelte. „Oh ja, den gibt es allerdings.“

„Dann wird ich nachher die nächste Runde besorgen“ sagte Frau Klemm, „Hat ja lange genug gedauert. Das muss gefeiert werden.“

„Entschuldigung“ sagte Mirko, der gerade hinzugetreten war, „Aber was genau gibt es da noch extra zu feiern? Ist nicht Weihnachten?“ 

* * *

Zu etwas späterer Stunde tauchte zu niemandes Überraschung Herbert auf; sie waren sich unsicher, ob und was da noch mit Frau Klemm liegt, aber solange sie beide glücklich waren…

„Hallo Kalle, wo hast du ‘n Frankie gelassen?“

„Der hat sich anscheinend was junges und Hübscheres gesucht“ kicherte Nadeshda, die zugegebenermaßen schon etwas beschwipst war.

Boerne drehte sich um. Ach ja, Frank sprach – wie in seiner Vision (und wie dankbar er sich jetzt für diesen Traum oder was auch es gewesen war fühlte!) – mit der jungen Kollegin von der Sitte. „Da mach ich mir keine Sorgen“ sagte er leichthin. „Ich weiß, wo er wohnt.“

„Geht wohl mehr drum, dass er weiß, was er an dir hat, Junge.“

Herbert ging wohl davon aus, dass sie zusammenbleiben würden, nachdem er ihn mit all der Freiheit behandelte, die er sich von einem Schwiegervater hätte erwarten können.

Nicht, dass sie schon so weit voraus gedacht hatten, und natürlich hatten sie noch nicht über so etwas Permanentes wie eine Ehe gesprochen; aber wer wusste schon, was passieren konnte…

„Sybille könnte es echt nicht besser treffen. Wenn sie Tipps such, ist der Chef der Beste.“

Er unterdrückte ein stolzes Lächeln; als wüsste er nicht, das Frank ein hervorragender Polizist war. Sonst, so gut kannte er sich selbst, hätte er sich ja nie im Leben für ihn interessiert.

„Wie sieht es eigentlich aus mit ihrem Thorsten, Alberich?“

„Wie war das noch mit genießen und schweigen?“

„Gentleman, Alberich, Gentleman, nicht – “

„Sybille setzt sich ein bisschen zu uns“ unterbrach Frank sie in diesem Moment, die etwas eingeschüchtert dreinblickende Junge neben sich.

Mirko wurde knallrot.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, mussten sowohl Boerne als auch Frank ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

**Jahre später**

Sein Mann trat zurück, kniff die Augen zusammen und legte den Kopf schief. „Denkst du, das passt so?“

„Frank, du dekorierst diesen Baum seit Stunden. Es ist ja fast kein Platz mehr drauf!“

Noch dazu, wo die Riesenfichte, auf die Frank bestanden hatte, ohnehin einen nicht unwesentlichen Teil des Raumes belegte. Und dabei sollte doch eigentlich, seit sie die Wand zwischen ihren beiden Wohnungen durchbrochen hatten, um eine große daraus zu machen, mehr als genug Platz für die Gäste sein, die bald eintrudeln würde.

„Ich möchte eben, dass es hübsch aussieht, wenn die Enkel vorbeikommen.“

Wenig überraschend war Frank weder nach Hamburg noch sonst irgendwohin gezogen. Schlussendlich war zwar ein Angebot ins Haus geflattert – komplett mit möglicher Beförderung – aber da waren sie mitten in den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen gewesen und er hatte es kaum richtig angesehen. Er war ohnehin nicht interessiert, hatte er einfach gesagt.

„Die freuen sich schon, keine Sorge“ sagte er und nahm ihn in die Arme, „Sie vergöttern ihren Grandpa ohnehin.“

„Grandpas“ verbesserte er ihn. „Glaub nicht, dass ich im Sommer nicht mitbekommen hab, dass du ihnen heimlich Vorträge gehalten hast.“

„Sie sind nun mal rechtsmedizinisch interessiert. Und bevor du fragst, die gruseligen Details habe ich ohnehin weggelassen…“

„Linda hätte dir ja sonst auch was erzählt.“

Er ließ den Blick über das geschmückte Wohnzimmer streifen. „Sehen wir noch mal… Also, da wäre Alberich und Thorsten, Nadeshda und Artjom, Frau Klemm und Herbert, Lukas, Linda, und die drei Kleinen, Mirko und Sybille, Leila – “

„Leila bringt ihren neuen Freund mit.“

„Und das sagts du mir erst jetzt? Was ist, wenn das Essen ausgeht?“

„Großer Gott, Karl, das ganze Haus is voll von Essen. Das kann gar nicht ausgehen.“

Er holte tief Luft. „Gut. Dann machen wir es so. Du hörst auf, dir wegen der Dekorationen sorgen zu machen, und ich denke nicht mehr ans Kochen. Abgemacht?“

„Abgemacht.“ Frank küsste ihn. „Weißt du was, die ersten Gäste sollten erst in einer Stunde oder so auftauchen. Wie wäre es, wenn du uns eine gute Flasche Wein öffnest?“

„Alles für dich.“ Er meinte es. Als er sah, dass er schon wieder den Weihnachtsbaum anstarrte, bugsierte er ihn aufs Sofa. „Und jetzt entspann dich. Ist immerhin Weihnachten.“

Frank fing seine Hand, um einen Kuss dagegen zu pressen. „Ich weiß.“

Und sie lächelten sich an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, die Geschichte hat gefallen - auf jeden Fall bleibt nur noch, euch allen ein Frohes Fest zu wünschen!


End file.
